Memory
by Thobi Trio Centil
Summary: Naruto dan ke enam temannya sedang melakukan pertunjukan sambil menguras lagi ingatan di kepalanya. Mengangkat tema dari video klip Linkin Park - Castle of Glass..


**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto dan lagu yang ada disini sepenuhnya milik penciptanya  
**

* * *

**.**

**Perhatian : adegannya aku ambil dari video klip Linkin park - Castle of Glass. kalau bingung membaca fic ini, harap untuk menonton video klipnya dulu biar paham. hahahaha selamat membaca.  
**

**.**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang indah itu terlihat seorang anak berumur 10 tahunan tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan aneh di masing-masing pipinya. Sedari tadi berdiri, yang dilakukannya hanya diam sambil menatap sebuah objek.

Ya, dia Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Khusina. Ayahnya adah seorang pilot pesawat jet tempur.

Dia bukan bocah aneh, yang berdiri tanpa alasan sambil tersenyum tidak jelas ke arah gerbang rumahnya. Karena, kenyataannya dia memang sedang menunggu seseorang. iris blue safirnya tengah menatap sebuah mobil yang memasuki halaman rumahnya. Di benaknya yang terlintas adalah bayangan sang Ayah. Pria yang selama 3 tahun ini pergi meninggalkannya untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Anak itu sudah terlalu rindu dengan sosok sang Ayah. Rindu dengan cerita-cerita sang Ayah ketika sang Ayah terbang di atas langit.

Mobil berwarna abu-abu itu berhenti, senyum si bocah pun makin mengembang hingga memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Klek

Pintu mobil pun dibuka oleh seseorang, dan tampak sebelah kaki muncul dari dalam mobil. Hingga ke dua kaki orang itu berpijak, kemudian berdiri dan tampaklah seorang lelaki bermasker, berambut perak melawan rotasi dengan setelan jas hitamnya, tengah memandang sayu si bocah.

Senyum si bocah pun memudar, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri menatap pintu mobil yang sebelahnya lagi dengan penuh harapan bahwa yang akan keluar adalah sang Ayah. Namun, betapa kecewanya dia ketika melihat yang keluar adalah sang Ibu dengan beruraian air mata.

Melihat tangis sang Ibu, bocah itu merasakan firasat buruk, bahwa yang akan terdengar di telinganya adalah sebuah kabar buruk.

Wanita itu berlari ke arah sang Anak, kemudian berjongkok dan memeluk sang Anak tanpa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa menangis?" tanya bocah itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tou-chanmu, hiks.." ucap wanita itu terpotong karena tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

"Tou-chan, kenapa Kaa-chan?" tanya anak itu lagi harap-harap cemas.

Wanita itu diam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memberitahu sang Anak tentang gugurnya Suami ataukah tidak. "T-Tou-chanmu telah tiada, N-Naru." lirih wanita itu pelan. Dia tidak mau menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Hati anak itu tertohok mendengar kabar itu. Tapi, berusaha menyangkalnya dan menganggap itu hanyalah candaan saja. "Kaa-chan p-pasti bohong 'kan?"

Wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Hanya terdengar isakan dari mulutnya.

"Tidak! Kaa-chan pasti bohong!" bantah bocah itu lagi.

"Naruu.. Hiks.." panggil Kushina dengan terisak.

Bocah itu mengangkat tangannya dan melepas rangkulan tangan Ibunya, kemudian mendorong tubuh Khusina dengan kuat hingga membuat wanita itu terhuyung ke belakang. Ia berlari memasuki rumahnya, dan setiap tempat yang terlihat di blue safirnya tampak bayangan dirinya sedang bermain bersama sang Ayah.

Prak

Tiba-tiba bocah itu menyambar sebuah vas bunga bening yang di dalamnya terisi bunga, dan air putih dengan bulatan-bulatan bola berwarna biru di dekat pintu kamarnya.

Vas bunga itu pun pecah saat menghantam lantai dan air yang tumpah mengalir ke dalam kamarnya sampai ke sepasang sepatu hitam yang membalut kaki seseorang.

Di dalam kamar itu tengah berdiri seorang lelaki bersurai pirang. Mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan bawahan yang senada dengan warna kemeja. Tampak kemeja itu ia gulung hingga ke sikunya. Memperlihatkan tangan kekar si lelaki.

Menatap sendu bayangan dirinya ketika masih kecil tengah telungkup di kasur kamarnya sambil sesenggukan.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah menatap ke dua sepatunya. Dia menghela napas sebentar lalu membuka suaranya, "**Take me down to the river bend.. Take me down to the fighting end."**

Dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya sampai sejajar pada perutnya. Dan ke dua iris safirnya beralih menatap ke dua telapak tangannya. "**Wash the poison from off my skin. Show me how to be whole again.**"

Retakan-retakan mulai bermunculan dari bawah telapak kakinya hingga menjalar ke seluruh ruangan itu. "**Fly me up on a silver wing."**

Kamar itu mulai runtuh menjadi pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berjatuhan ke bawah. "**Past the black where the sirens sing.**"

Perlahan keadaan tempat itu berubah menampakkan padang bebatuan yang luas sekali. "**Warm me up in a nova's glow.**"

Hingga tempatnya berpijak sekarang berubah menjadi batu datar yang luas. Dan keadaan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi mendung dengan kilatan-kilatan petir yang menyambar di sekitarnya. "**And drop me down to the dream below.**"

Tap.

Sepasang kaki tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Lelaki pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap orang yang ada di sampingnya.

Dan tampaklah seorang lelaki berparas tampan, berambut merah, bermata jade, mengenakan baju kaos putih dibalut jaket berwarna hitam, dan celana ketat berwarna hitam. Wajah lelaki bersurai merah itu menghadap ke depan dan menatap datar daerah itu. Ia kemudian mengambil napas dan menyambut nyanyian Naruto, "**'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass. Hardly anything there for you to see."**

Gaara maju selangkah ke depan seraya melanjutkan, "**For you to see.**"

Seketika tempat itu menjadi gelap gulita. Tak menampakkan apa-apa kecuali mereka berdua dan ke lima temannya yang ada di belakang mereka. Pakaian mereka sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seragam berwarna biru hingga ke bawah dibalut rompi berwarna hijau yang mengitari tubuh bagian atas mereka. dan juga sarung tangan hitam yang membalut tangan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka membawa sebuah tas punggung yang membawa perlengkapan perang mereka. Tak lupa parasut yang ada di punggung mereka.

Wussh wussh wussh.

Mereka bertujuh terjun dari sebuah kapal terbang. Tubuh-tubuh mereka terlihat berputar-putar di udara dan melesak dengan cepat ke bawah.

"**Bring me home in a blinding dream.**" ucap Naruto sambil menatap datar daratan yang terlihat di pelupuk matanya.

"**Through the secrets that I have seen.**" sambut Gaara seraya meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto. Dan ke lima temannya pun berdatangan meraih tangan mereka satu persatu sampai mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Mereka memisahkan diri ketika sudah mendekati permukaan tanah, kemudian menarik tali parasut mereka masing-masing.

"**Wash the poison from off my skin.**"

Kini mereka sudah bersiaga dengan punggung mereka menempel di dinding sebuah gudang dan pandangan mereka terarah pada sebuah pintu masuk. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah memegang senjata. Empat orang berada 2 meter di sisi kiri pintu dan tiganya lagi berada di sisi kanan pintu.

"**Show me how to be whole again.**"

Duaaarrr

Bom yang terpasang di pintu pun meledak sehingga menghancurkan pintu itu. kemudian Naruto menarik pengaman bom flash di tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke dalam.

"**'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass.**"

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai masuk sambil mengarahkan moncong senjata mereka ke depan, dan menyerbu ke dalam. Lalu menembaki setiap orang yang sedang memegang senjata.

"**Hardly anything there for you to see.**"

Si pirang berjalan dengan cepat mendobrak setiap pintu yang ada. Hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan dan tampak seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat tengah di sekap di ruangan itu. Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan ikatan wanita itu, dan membuka lakban yang menyumpal mulut wanita itu. lalu mengangkat dan menggendong wanita itu dan memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur.

"**For you to see!**"

Naruto pun mendudukkan wanita itu ke sebuah mobil, lalu ia menaiki mobil itu diikuti oleh ke enam temannya.

"'**Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass.**"

Mereka turun dari mobil di sebuah bukit tandus tempat penjemputan mereka, dan salah seorang dari mereka melemparkan sebuah bom asap ke dekat mereka untuk memberi tanda. Asap berwarna merah itu pun keluar dari dalam bom itu.

"**Hardly anything else I need to be.**"

Setelah lama menunggu, sebanyak sepuluh helikopter pun berdatangan menjemput mereka.

"**'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass. **  
**Hardly anything there for you to see."**

Mereka menaiki salah satu helikopter itu, kemudian helikopter itu pun membawa mereka menjauh dari tempat itu.

"**For you to see!**"

"**For you to see!**"

Lagu itu berhenti, seiring dengan itu, tepuk tangan pun menyambut penampilan mereka bertujuh. Ya, hari ini adalah hari perayaan karena pasukan aliansi berhasil membebaskan kota Uzu dari cengkraman Madara. Para hadirin yang ada di ruangan itu bertepuk tangan sambil menunjukkan wajah bahagia mereka. Karena, perjuangan mereka selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

Ke lima orang yang ada di belakang Naruto dan Gaara yaitu Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba melepaskan alat-alat musik mereka, lalu menghampiri ke dua orang di depan mereka, dan saling merangkul bahu hingga mereka berjejer di atas panggung.

Beberapa orang terlihat memfoto ke tujuh orang itu. Yah, ruangan itu dìhiasi oleh tawa canda mereka semua.

**XxX**

* * *

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang, berdiri di tepi jalan sambil menenteng tas hitamnya dibahu kirinya untuk menunggu taksi. Teman-temannya telah dijemput oleh keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Ckkiittt

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih tanpa atap berhenti di depannya. Menampakkan seorang lelaki tua berambut perak melawan rotasi dengan setelan kemeja setengah lengan berwarna putih. Pria itu tersenyum seraya membuka pintu mobilnya. "Butuh tumpangan?" tanya pria itu.

Naruto tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mobil tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei." ucap Naruto ketika sudah duduk di sebelah Kakashi. Pria itu pun tancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu.

**XxX**

* * *

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Naruto. Tak henti-hentinya manik blue safir Naruto menatap halaman rumah tempat ia bermain bersama sang Ayah dulu.

"Hah, sudah sampai." kata Kakashi mengingatkan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk seraya berujar, "Tidak mampir dulu Kakashi-sensei?"

"Aku sedang buru-buru, Naruto. Mungkin lain saja." tolak Kakashi halus sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

Lelaki pirang itu kemudian membuka pintu mobil Kakashi sembari keluar dari mobil itu. "Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu ya." balas Naruto sambil berbalik menghadap gerbang rumahnya.

"Sampaikan salam ku pada Kaa-sanmu ya, Naruto." kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Dan secara tiba-tiba ke dua blue safirnya melihat seorang gadis cilik bersurai pirang pucat, bermata biru sama seperti warna matanya tengah berdiri menatap dirinya.

Manik blue safir gadis itu berkaca-kaca ketika menatap pria yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Tatkala Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya, gadis itu pun menunduk. "Huweee.." gadis itu menangis kencang.

Mendengar tangisan gadis itu, Naruto berjongkok sambil tersenyum hangat. "Kenapa menangis, Yuna-chan?" tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit pipi gembil gadis cilik itu.

Anak itu tak menjawab, hanya terdengar isakan dari mulutnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Maafkan Ayah, karena waktu itu pergi tidak bilang-bilang ke Yuna-chan dulu." ucap Naruto kemudian menggendong gadis cilik itu memasuki rumahnya.

Yuna merangkul leher sang Ayah, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang Ayah. "Tou-sama jangan p-pergi lagi.. Hiks." isak Yuna di bahu Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Ayah janji tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Yuna-chan lagi." hibur Naruto. Setelah sampai di ruang tengah, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika menatap dua orang yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah.

Ya, di sana sang Ibu a.k.a Khusina sedang duduk bersama Istrinya a.k.a Shion yang mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna ungu dan rok selutut berwarna putih. Terlihat wajah wanita pirang itu terlihat kusut ketika menatap dirinya.

Shion berdiri seraya berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Kau berangkat tanpa pamit. Pulang juga tanpa memberitahu dulu. Kau ini seenak saja!" kicau Shion sambil menyidekapkan ke dua tangannya menghadap Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu menurunkan anaknya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya seraya tersenyum menatap wanita itu, "Maaf ya, karna sudah membuatmu khawatir Istriku." balas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini egois, yang kau pikirkan hanya dirimu sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Mulai hari ini aku tidak mau mengurusmu lagi." bentak Shion kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pria itu.

Khusina yang menatap pertengkaran ke duanya hanya tersenyum tanpa mau ikut campur urusan ke duanya.

Lelaki pirang itu pun membuntuti sang Istri di sampingnya seraya berujar, "Maafkan aku, bidadariku. Lain kali tidak akan ku ulangi lagi." bujuk Naruto.

Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap Naruto. Setelah mencapai kamar, wanita itu mendorong Naruto, kemudian memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamar.

"Hei, ayolah Shion sayang. Aku sudah merindukan mu, masak hanya gara-gara hal sepele kau membenciku." kicau Naruto panjang kali lebar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Shion membuka pintu dan menatap tajam pria di depannya, "Sepele katamu! Bagimu hanya hal sepele, tapi bagiku itu masalah yang sangat besar. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua itu." ucap Shion tak kalah panjangnya dari ucapan Naruto seraya memegang kerah kemeja Naruto dan menariknya ke dalam kamar.

Blarr.

Pintu dibanting keras. Dan selama berjam-jam di dalam kamar, Naruto dihajar habis-habisan oleh Shion. Tamat

* * *

A/N : Bagaimana? Bagaimana? bagus gak..? Kalau bagus ya, di review.. Kalau gak ya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah menghabisi waktu berharga para pembaca.


End file.
